Exhaust ducts are disposed after the turbine section and evacuate gases that have been used to power the turbine. The flow entering into the outlet may be swirling and have a substantial velocity which may be used as a residual thrust to the engine. Swirling of the gases may produce total pressure loss which in turn may reduce the residual thrust available.